1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyber or real community scheduler system and a scheduling method in a cyber or real community and, more particularly, to a cyber or real community scheduler system and a scheduling method in a cyber or real community which are capable of automatically implementing meeting scheduling in a cyber or real community.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lots of community type web sites are recently being constructed which provide a place for communication between limited friends and a place known to people who have a common topic on the Internet. Service for providing the places is called social networking service and has recently been developed in recent several years.
The outline of Social Networking Service (hereinafter referred to as ‘SNS’) is described below. A web site that provides SNS (hereinafter referred to as an ‘SNS site’) is characterized in that people can exchange various pieces of information interactively in real time through the web site like a bulletin board or a diary.
A common bulletin board or a weblog like a diary is problematic in that a number of anonymous and slanderous comments are posted. In contrast, a number of SNS sites have introduced a system in which a specific person cannot participate in the SNS sites if the existing member does not introduce the specific person. An SNS site is being developed into a tendency that the exchange of opinions or interchange from a responsible standpoint is performed by opening names or titles to each other in principle.
Accordingly, an SNS site can be used safely because anonymous and slanderous comments can be prevented from being posted. A type in which a person takes part in a community established in this SNS site (hereinafter referred to as a ‘cyber community’) includes a closed type in which a person cannot be registered with an SNS site if there is no introduction from the existing member and an open type in which a person can be freely registered with an SNS site. In either type, in order for a person to participate in a cyber community, the person's request for the participation has to be received so that the cyber community can approve the participation.
In participation in most cyber communities, however, a meeting at which only a few members can take part in a cyber community can be organized through a mutual dialogue, such as one-to-one or one-to-many for the purpose of friendship, association, and interchange. However, a meeting at which all the members of a cyber community can take part in the cyber community cannot be organized by a current SNS form.
Furthermore, in the organization of a common offline meeting, a manager who actually supervises a meeting and invites participants must check whether each person will participate in the offline meeting or not and the time when the person can participate in the offline meeting by asking persons through a telephone, e-mail, and/or a text message one by one because the manger cannot check pieces of information related to the appointed times of most people in advance.